


Not so scary anymore, eh Crowley?

by Lathruth



Series: Wee Sammy Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot of this Au I have where Sam gets de-aged by a witch and Dean and Castiel have to be his unofficial mummy and daddy. Gabe and Balthazar also happen to make an appearance once in a while.</p>
<p>Crowley appears and little Sammy wants to say hello. Much to Dean's distaste, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so scary anymore, eh Crowley?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Tumblr used 'Dakt'. This is dedicated to her, as she is the reason I sparked off into feeding this AU with fanfiction.

Crowley tilted his head to the side with a crooked smileas he met the small boy’s gaze. 

“So this is little Sammy, then?”

“Yes, this is Sam.” Gabriel said, a protective hand grasping Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to look down on him for a change, I must say.” Crowley smirked down at the child. “Do you remember me, Sam?”

Sam nodded carefully. “Yes. They ate your tailor.” Dean burst out laughing at the expression on the demons face.

“Well, I’m glad that’s what I’ve been remembered for.” He muttered sarcastically. Crowley met Sam’s eyes again, and quickly softened his gaze when he saw the fear in the young boy’s eyes. “Don’t be frightened, lad, I shant hurt you.”

“You won’t get the chance.” Balthazar said firmly.

“Oh relax, would you?” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’m not daft enough to try and hurt the kid when he’s got an army of angels prepared to kill for him.”

“Damn right.” Gabriel nodded. Sam looked over at Dean.

“Dean?” He called. “Is... Is it alright if I say hello to Crowley?”

Dean blinked. “I uh, I suppose it is.” The man locked gaze with the demon. “Don’t try anything funny, Crowley. Or you might find yourself with one less limb than you came here with.”

“What did I just say?” Crowley sneered. He looked back at Sam again. The lad was slowly making his way over to him, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Crowley noted that Castiel hadn’t moved since he had entered the room. Obviously very protective over the kid, then. Crowley smirked at the thought. As Sam got closer, he turned his big brown eyes up to look at the taller man. Crowley knelt down to appear less threatening. The demon held out his hand for the young boy to shake. Sam hesitated, glancing back over his shoulder briefly. One of them must have signaled the okay, because Sam turned back and firmly grasped his hand.

“Polite young lad, aren’t you?” Crowley said softly. Sam smiled shyly. Crowley reached with his other hand to gently stroke the lad’s hair.

“Watch it, demon.” Gabriel growled. Crowley sighed and pulled a face, making Sam giggle softly.

“Look, I’m not going to hurt him, so would you just keep your gobs shut?”

“Maybe we should give him a chance.” Balthazar said suddenly. “He isn’t going to try anything. What use is Sam to him when he’s like that? Plus, like he said, there’s three angels and a very protective brother ready to kick ass for him, so what danger is he?”

"Just because he's not hurting Sammy doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Nobody is asking you to like him, Dean." Balthazar rolled his eyes. "But at least be civil."

Dean huffed, but didn't say anything.

There was a minute of silence before Crowley broke it. “Lovely to meet you, Sammy, but I must be off now. Things to do, souls to break and whatnot.” He stood up and adjusted his suit.

“You’re leaving?” Sam asked. The men were all shocked to hear the dissapointed tone in Sam’s voice.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll be back. I promise.” Crowley ruffled Sam’s hair once more, before vanishing.

"Now that's over with..." Gabriel swooped down and pulled a giggling Sam into his arms. "I believe you and I are overdue for some candy."


End file.
